Jacuzzi
by candy-belle
Summary: John and Randy have fun in the sun. A slash fic based on a prompt left over on Lj with Randy and John featuring fluff, flirting and some adult fun in a Jacuzzi.


**Title: **Jacuzzi  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> John and Randy have fun in the sun  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>John Cena/Randy Orton  
><strong>Warning: <strong>fluff, flirting and some adult fun in a Jacuzzi  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for both zyxmeez and dreamscarred in response to the prompts left HERE. I combined 2 of the prompts together - one for Centon fluffy smut and one for Centon playing in a Jacuzzi - hope you guys don't mind the prompt being combined. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x

Randy jumped as cold water splashed onto his abs. Pushing his glasses up his forehead he glared up at the grinning face looming over him and rumbled, "That was cold"

"Yeah well you looked hot," grinned John bending down to brush a kiss over Randy's pouting lips not intimidated in the least by the glare Randy gave him, "So I figured I'd help cool you down."

Randy huffed as John pulled back but that didn't stop him curling a hand up and around the thick neck pulling his annoying lover back down for a longer, lingering kiss that left them both slightly breathless.

Finally breaking apart John padded round the end of the lounger and, shoving Randy's legs out of the way, he sank onto the foot of the bed and stretched. He looked out of the private pool and grinned. They didn't get to enjoy his Florida home very often but when they did it was always amazing.

"I love days like this," sighed John happily, flicking a look at Randy.

"Me too," agreed Randy, his hand idly tracing pattern on John's back. The long fingers lingering on the firm muscles.

Reaching over John rested his hand on the tanned calf frowning slightly when he realised how hot Randy's skin was, "You need to watch it," he chided, "You'll burn."

"Don't worry, mum," chuckled Randy ignoring the finger John flipped him, "I put on sunblock besides I'm a snake. I love laying the sun, warming myself up."

"Sure you don't want me to warm you up?" chuckled John wriggling his eyebrows in such a way it was all Randy could do not to groan at the cheesy come on. Settling into a comfortable silence both men took the chance to simply relax and enjoy the rare day off.

Stretching like a cat Randy extended his arms all the way above his head. Arching up off the lounger he finally settled back down and with a very contented sigh he rumbled, "I'd never say no to a little extra heat."

"I bet," smirked John. He paused then licking his lips he stood up and throwing Randy one of the most erotic follow-me looks ever he turned and made his way over to the far side of the pool. Knowing Randy's eyes were glued to his every move, John stepped up onto the tiled deck and hit the on switch. Within moments the Jacuzzi was gently bubbling and gurgling the crystal clear water looking devastatingly inviting. Running his hands down his front John hooked his fingers into the waist band of his swimming short and slowly pulled them down making sure that nothing was rushed and that Randy got to see everything as he bent over.

Within seconds Randy was at John's side, the viper practically snarling with lust. Not that John cared he was laughing at the way Randy managed to strip his own trunks off and get into the Jacuzzi before him, the viper claiming his favourite place in the small pool.

Smirking up at his lover Randy stretched his arms along the back of the pool, "Are you getting in or are you just going to stand there blocking the view?"

John flipped him the finger then stretching up, he spread his arms wide giving Randy a perfect view of every single inch of him as he mused teasingly, "Oh I don't know I thought I might just stand…"

"Get your arse over here now and quit stalling," growled Randy, the normally fearsome viper smiling fondly at his annoying lover.

John obeyed taking his time to step into the Jacuzzi teasing Randy with more tempting position, poses that had the viper licking his lips and shifting uncomfortably on the seat.

Sighing happily as the water bubbled around him, John waded his way over pausing just out of reach. Well out of Randy's arm reach but that didn't stop the long legs reaching out and running temptingly along his calves. Biting back the groan John sighed and murmured, "Having this built was the best thing I ever did."

"No," argued Randy smirking at the frown that flashed over John's face, "Best thing you ever did was inviting me here to enjoy the new Jacuzzi with you."

"That's true," agreed John with a chuckle.

Closing the gap between them, he slid into place between Randy's spread legs and sinking down he knelt on the floor of the pool, the water all but lapping against his shoulders as he stared up at Randy.

"What ya doing down there?" asked Randy a soft chuckle bubbling in his voice. He reached out running his hand over John's short hair, loving the way John nuzzled against his hand in response.

"Getting comfortable," replied John shuffling forward.

"Comfortable?" rumbled Randy, "You're kneeling on the bottom of the…fu…" his voice was suddenly stolen because without warning John simply leant forward and ran a long strip kiss down the centre of his chest making Randy arch in delight, a string of expletives breaking his lips.

Grinning against the warm skin, John pressed a harder kiss to Randy's breast bone and murmured, "Yeah comfortable."

He continued to cover the exposed flesh with soft kisses, every now and then nipping the bronzed skin making randy grunt and writher under him.

"Fuck John…" breathed Randy his hand gripping John's shoulder in a near bone crushing grip.

John pulled back and grinned at him. Then before Randy could work out what John was doing, the former champ had ducked under the surface disappearing from Randy's view. As he tried to work out what John was doing his whole body suddenly jerked in surprise as a warm mouth closed around his semi hard cock. Throwing his head back he swore loudly his hand scrabbling for purchase on the back pool.

John screwed his eyes shut, loving the feeling of the water bubbling around him as his mouth stretched around Randy's shaft. He loved it when he sucked Randy to full hardness. He could feel Randy bucking under him and tightening his grip on the firm hips he forced randy to move slightly. He knew the layout of the pool and the moment he felt Randy's body react to the new position, to the jet stream he knew that was now buffeting Randy's backside, he couldn't help grin. Feeling his lunges start to scream for air he gave a few more long sucks before he had to pull back.

Gasping for air John resurfaced, coughing slightly as he dragged needed air into his body, his head buzzing as the lack of oxygen affected him. Not that Randy gave him a chance to draw breath. He curled a hand around John's neck and dragged him closer for a devastating kiss. A kiss that stole what little breath John had managed to regain.

Breaking the kiss with a snarl, Randy resting his forehead against John's and murmured, "I love this Jacuzzi."

John just grinned and claimed another kiss, wrapping his arms around his very happy viper.

FIN x


End file.
